This Poem is only for you
by Araved Knight
Summary: Koro sensei told the students to make poem in pairing,Karma had an idea already... Karuda/Karnami/Okuma/Manama,Akabane Karma x Manami Okuda. Oneshot,and yes,I'm sucks at Summary,so no need to tell me.


This Poem Is Only For You

Summary:Koro sensei told the students to make poem in pairing,Karma had an idea already... Karuda/Karnami/Okuma/Manama,Akabane Karma x Manami Okuda. Oneshot,and yes,I'm sucks at Summary,so no need to tell me.

Hello all! Now,I will make a oneshot for Ansatsu Kyoushitsu,or Assassination Classroom yeah,whatever you prefer the title. This will be Akabane Karma x Manami Okuda romance,and there is some hint of Nagisa x Kayano too. So,let's start the story and-

Karma & Okuda:ENJOY!

Me:So this is how Oda feels when someone start SBS,or when an author wants to start his/her own story but was messed by the character from the stories coming out of nowhere and starts the story…

Karma & Okuda:*Grinning*

Disclaimer:By all meanings,I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu… or Assassination Classroom,whatever you choose. If I own it,Hinano will showed up more oftens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of good story starts with a good opening,right? So let's make a good opening. One day,a cert- wait,this is way too classic. Alright,so a long time ago-,man this too is classic. Oh,I got it! So,this start with- wait,wait. This is a Ansatsu Kyoushitsu(Assassination Classroom,whatever you want) fanfic,not chicken little. So let's start with Koro Sensei style!

Koro-ak,Koro-ak,Koro-ak. Rain is coming to visit Kunugigaoka School,at Class E to be more detailed. And the sounds? Blame the frogs,they are the culprit! Oh,well now the class E is studying diligently in order to become more success than now. But,now let's see somethings that a lazy redhead do.

Akabane Karma was a clever student,albeit of being lazy,he was good at grades. And he started to not skipping class because 2 reasons,One was because he vowed not to looking down at anything,after the end of the semester. And two,well… you see,Karma always had this happy and calm feelings whenever he see a certain student. And it's a she,not he nor it. Well,you know the only 'it' in this classroom. Maybe… Clue:Hi-ehm,It head is round. And for an unknown reasons,Koro sensei sneezed. And cried. Or whatever he did to his nose,I don't really want to know.

Manami Okuda was a diligent student,she was good at chemistry but not really good at language,so she decided that it will be better if she studied it more. She was now listening to Koro sensei,but she felt like being watched. So she turns her head to her shoulder and saw,Karma smiling at her. Not the sly smirk he always do,this time she feels like it was a kindhearted smile. So Okuda blushed and turned her face to her books.

"So,now all of you will do some works in pair. You must make a poems with romantic theme,and try to add tentacle words if you want bonus" said Koro sensei

"Romantic poems with tentacles? To hell with that!" Shouted an irritated Terasaka,heck seriously,who on earth will order the students to make a romantic poems with 'tentacles' words?

"nurufufufu,Let's see what you can do" Mocked Koro Sensei,face:Green stripes.

Now,they start finding their partner to do the task,Nagisa walked to Karma to partner up,but Karma approach him first.

"Hey,Nagisa. Can you please help me pairing up with Okuda?"Said Karma

Nagisa eyes widened,for the first time in his life,Karma asking for his help.

"ARMAGEDDON IS HERE!" Shouted Nagisa,but everyone isn't responding. Why? Because Nagisa was shouting in his mind

"Why do you want to do that?" asked Nagisa after he calmed himself,hell his bladder was almost failed him after Karma said that.

"Well,just between us. I think I really liked Okuda with my heart,not because I want her to help me pranking" said Karma scratching his cheeks while blushing slightly

'Maybe the Armageddon is really here' thought Nagisa

"Sure then"

"Thanks Nagisa"

So,he went to Okuda who was just sitting on her chair

"Hey,Okuda. Can you please team up with Karma? I think he needs some help to do this" Okuda eyes narrowed,she felt something strange.

Okuda glanced to Karma and see him smiling again,washing off her thought and hesistant,so she decided to team up with him.

"Yeah,sure…"

"Alright everyone had a partner?"

Nagisa then noticed that he was left behind

"I haven't" said Nagisa raising his hand.

"oh,alright. You will be partnering with Ritsu,she was the only one who didn't get a partner" Said Koro sensei with his usual smile.

Nagisa walked to a chair beside Ritsu,but then,Koro sensei words hit him.

"I'm partnered with Ritsu?!"

"Yes,so I will make the poems and you will read it okay?" Said Ritsu winking her 2D eyes. Nagisa just,sweatdropped at that. and somehow,Kayano felt the urge of having laser eye.

Now,let's focus on Karma and Okuda. Now they were in for an awkward silence,until Karma broke it.

"So,I will think for the poems,and you write it. Is it okay?"

Okuda just blushed and nodded,so they start to make the poems together in an awkward ways. And then after the poems are finished,and Okuda had this blushing face that Karma think cute. So Koro sensei told them to read it in front of the class. The first turn was Karma & Okuda's turn.

So Karma walked and started reading it.

**You are so perfect in my eyes**

**Your beautiful blushing faces,**

**And The way you stuttered to me,**

**It made me want to die.**

**I can guess your feelings**

**You must be felt like meltings**

**Just because you see me smiling**

**And your heart must be really racings.**

Everyone amused by this,Karma read it in a really good way. Okuda was staring at him with an amazed eyes. Who know Karma had this side? only god's know of course.

**So I will say this for you my queens,**

**If I had a tentacles instead of hands**

**I will hug you really tight till the ends**

**Until my tentacles fell to the grounds**

Everyone give Karma standing applause,and Koro sensei is crying and throwing weed to Karma(because Koro sensei can't get some flowers,he decided that weeds is also good.) Karma was bowing and smiling. And then He saw Okuda who was stunned by his poems. His smile widened.

"I think of this poems and Okuda write it" Karma started to started his final plan. Everyone listened to him and Okuda hadn't recovered from the stunned status. Need Paralyz heal Okuda? *troll face*

"and this poem was actually for someone that I loved,and that 'someone' is..." Everyone held their breath(except for Ritsu),waiting for Karma to finish his sentence. Ritsu had adding some drumrolls for dramatic effects. And Okuda had recovered from the stun

"Manami Okuda of the class E,I really loved her with all my heart" and then the class started to clapping hands again. Karasuma and Irina who had seen and heard everything while hiding had come and started clapping hands too. And Okuda? She felt like in the seventh heaven(not the seventh heaven bar,mind you.). because Karma had like her too! This is the best day ever!

"K-kk..Karma,I love you too..." Said Okuda while blushing heavily, the red face of her was trying to match with tomatoes

Everyone congratulating the pairs and teasing them until Nagisa broke the fun.

"Is this mean the Armageddon is really here?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me:yes,that's it. I'm not really good at poems,you know. So,the poem is only like that. and the Koro-ak is the sound of Frogs,i just doing some playwords.

Karma:then,that's mean you are sucks right?

Me:I know it,that I must made you wear tutu….

Okuda:well,but what's done is done you know…

Nagisa:wait,why I always think of Armageddon in this story?

Me:isn't it obvious?

Everyone

except Okuda :….. OH,NO! *Running panickly like chaos*

and Karma

Me:hey,you two. Help me close this kay?

Karma & Okuda:sure.

Me,Karma :Please Review and Favourites this story!

& Okuda

Everyone :*still running and shouting*

Except us

Me:ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!


End file.
